


Il filo rosso

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haido e tetsu nei giorni dell'<i>Asianlive</i>: un'armonia irrimediabilmente perduta, o i terribili corollari di un affetto assoluto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. haido non sa dimenticare

Fictional Dream © 2006 (14 luglio 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/108/il-filo-rosso)).

*****

L’esperienza ti aiuta sempre ad anticipare il peggio, non a evitarlo, soprattutto, poi, se il punto di rottura è talmente evidente da somigliare a una ferita insanabile.   
La mia esperienza, in buona sostanza, erano due gruppi di buon livello, che, raggiunta l’acme della propria parabola, erano poi colati a picco. Nel mondo della musica è qualcosa di tanto frequente che guardi alle eccezioni con discreto sospetto. Ci si lascia da buoni amici o da coniugi stanchi delle barricate e dunque sollevati davanti a un pezzo di carta che annuncia la fine della guerra.   
Guerra vera, del resto, non è mai. Solo, da un giorno all’altro, ti accorgi che l’entusiasmo e l’energia si sono esauriti, che non hai più niente da dire o da dare, che le tue emozioni hanno preso da parecchio una china del tutto diversa. Non puoi prendertela con nessuno: capita. Soprattutto quando invecchi e ti sembra sempre che il tuo sia il punto di vista migliore sulla realtà.   
Sotto questo profilo fare il solista è più comodo, lineare e indolore; cominci a comporre e ascolti soltanto te stesso, assecondi i tuoi ritmi e ti assumi la responsabilità di quello che fai. A dire la verità, non so se all’inizio sia stata questa consapevolezza a muovermi. Mi piaceva mixare e l’offerta era interessante. I ragazzi – ma avevamo già tutti più di trent’anni, forse era il caso di trovare un nuovo modo per chiamarci senza bluffare come sulle foto troppo patinate che ci vendevano al miglior offerente – sembravano persino più entusiasti di me. Lavoravo solo, era vero, ma non pensavo affatto fosse qualcosa di definitivo, né che il gruppo rappresentasse un limite.   
La mia esperienza, è evidente, allora non servì; non mi accorsi affatto di cosa stesse accadendo agli altri. Non mi accorsi, soprattutto, di come né haido né tetsu la pensassero come me.   
I L’Arc~en~ciel rappresentano per tutti una clamorosa eccezione alla precarietà del mondo musicale. È difficile trovare un gruppo tanto longevo; un gruppo che da quasi quindici anni lavora come un organismo efficiente. Questo è il mito che la produzione alimenta e che ci fa comodo assecondare; questo è soprattutto un obiettivo che la band ha mancato, perché quel miracoloso ingranaggio era già troppo danneggiato quando entrai a farne parte per sopravvivere ancora a lungo.   
Chi ha avuto l’intelligenza di realizzarlo, sa che i L’Arc~en~ciel sono morti quattro anni fa. Non per mia scelta, né per volontà di Ken. Kitamura è sempre stato molto diretto ed esplicito nel dire che un giorno, forse, avrebbe appeso la chitarra al chiodo, ma anche allora non si sarebbe stancato di comporre la musica che haido avrebbe cantato. Ma Ken e io, in fin dei conti, non siamo i pilastri dell’arco, sono Takarai e Ogawa le due colonne, e se la volta è crollata, è evidente, non c’è bisogno di affannarsi a trovarne le ragioni.   
Sono già lì, con assoluta e straziante evidenza.   
Da un giorno all’altro, nei fatti, non si parlarono più. Mi procura un disagio strano persino ammetterlo senza troppe perifrasi, perché è una verità cui è difficile credere. Potrei anche rivendermi le argomentazioni di apertura e dire allora che sì, in fin dei conti, capita. Ma a conoscerli è palese che la logica non tiene, perché tetsu e haido sono molto più di due compagni di squadra o due colleghi. Probabilmente è troppo poco persino dire che sono stati amici – e già usare il passato è doloroso.   
Devo fidarmi delle sensazioni che ebbi da subito, quando bighellonavamo per i corridoi della Danger Crue, ciascuno dietro al proprio manager.   
Non conoscevo abbastanza Ogawa, perché nel suo salutare tutti non dava mai davvero confidenza a nessuno, ma haido sì, e haido, con quella sua assoluta incapacità di proteggere davvero le proprie emozioni – lo stesso dono che lo rende così speciale e così vulnerabile insieme – aveva sempre in bocca Tetchan.   
_Tetchan ha fatto_. _Tetchan ha detto_.   
Ti veniva quasi spontaneo malignare e ipotizzare del tenero, ma sarebbe stato stupido: l’unico tenero, a ben vedere, era Hideto. Hideto adorava Tetsuya e non gli importava che lo sapesse il mondo intero. È sempre stato un tipo _così_ ; si imbarazza per tutto, tranne forse che per quello che sente dentro. Per questa stessa ragione, però, non puoi fare a meno di fartene coinvolgere e volergli bene, perché non è tanto facile trovare chi ti regala un cuore. In Giappone, poi, meno che mai. haido viveva con Ogawa un rapporto quasi simbiotico; si fidava ciecamente delle scelte del bassista. Se tetsu gli avesse detto di impiccarsi per il bene del gruppo, forse l’avrebbe fatto. Non perché fosse stupido – haido non lo è per niente, ma ragiona per cortocircuiti tutti suoi. E se vuoi capirlo, devi stargli dietro ed arrenderti alla sua logica – ma perché _si fidava_. Per Hideto la fiducia è tutto, poiché di rado si avvicina agli altri sino al punto da poterla chiamare in conto; se lo fa è perché le riconosce un valore.   
E pretende altrettanto.   
L’affetto, in ogni caso, era reciproco: anche tetsu si prendeva cura di Hideto, neppure fosse stato sua madre. Era un rapporto molto pulito, malgrado tutto; lo guardavamo con perplessità e invidia, più che con l’intenzione di lanciare illazioni sporche da fangirl sconclusionate. Era una bella amicizia, ed era il motore portante di un gruppo che da subito cominciò a fare paura, perché era troppo perfetto per essere vero. I L’Arc~en~ciel sembravano un organismo fatto di note: Ogawa era il cervello, Takarai il cuore, Kitamura e Sakurazawa gli arti. Non c’era alcun vuoto e si sentiva. Quando cominciai a lavorare per loro come drummer di background, fu quasi sconvolgente realizzare che non era neppure una posa, perché quei quattro si erano trovati come fratelli divisi alla nascita e fermamente intenzionati a non lasciarsi più. Se c’erano scazzi – perché ci sono sempre, se hai un quarto di secolo e guadagni quanto i tuoi non hanno messo insieme in una vita – durava troppo poco perché fosse possibile realizzarlo. Per questo posso dire che è senz’altro falsa la voce che si diffuse dopo l’ _incidente_ di Sakura, che tra haido e tetsu le cose andassero male per colpa del batterista.   
Non è così.   
Ogawa era più freddo di Takarai, ma non fino al punto da sentirsi rivale di un compagno. Era stato lui a volere Yasunori. Gli dava del _gorilla incivile_ e poi ne ridevano insieme. Se haido e Sakura erano inseparabili, è però anche vero ci siano un mucchio di foto – ufficiali o meno – in cui Tetsuya li stringe a sé tutti e due, come due figli un po’ scapestrati che danno troppe preoccupazioni, ma come due figli. Sicuramente tetsu li avrà supplicati un milione di volte di evitare quel fanservice perenne che li danneggiava entrambi – non meno di quanto danneggiasse il gruppo. Ogawa si era sempre battuto perché fosse conosciuta la sola musica della band, e invece i concerti erano pieni di cosplayers _sakuhai_ che rifacevano le scene leziose del palco – senza mai essere ascoltato, ma lasciava pure correre, perché in fin dei conti era uno che giudicava pochissimo. Non meno di quanto detestasse esser giudicato. Eppure, come ho già detto, la crepa fatale fu quella legata all’uscita di Yasunori.   
Lo so perché l’ho vissuta, e fu una delle esperienze più tristi che la mia carriera ha registrato.   
Se si fosse trattato di un gruppo come gli altri, forse l’incidente non sarebbe stato talmente devastante, ma i Laruku erano ora un corpo amputato. E si vedeva. Ho parlato di una crepa, ma non so quanto riesca a rendere l’idea. Forse sarebbe meglio pensare a una di quelle fenditure che l’acqua scava sino a trarne persino il letto di un fiume.   
Goccia dopo goccia.   
A trentasette anni posso dire quel che l’esperienza insegna da sola: esistono dolori che uniscono e altri che dividono inesorabilmente. Il rapporto di tetsu ed haido era tanto speciale, però, che quell’imprevisto procurò entrambe le reazioni. Credo si siano consolati e feriti al tempo stesso; tetsu voleva rimettere in piedi i propri sogni, mentre haido non aveva più il coraggio di parlarne. tetsu gli tendeva la mano e haido la afferrava, però, al tempo stesso, il loro equilibrio si era come sbilanciato senza rimedio. Tetsuya aveva perso quel poco di fiducia che aveva negli altri, come haido aveva perso tutto l’entusiasmo. Non era meno gentile, Hideto, ma si era come ritirato in un suo guscio irraggiungibile. È una persona molto spontanea e molto _morbida_ , a ben vedere; lo era anche allora. Lo era nei miei confronti, persino se avevo preso il posto di Yacchan. Ma c’era anche qualcosa di assente e stanco, che andava molto oltre il suo aspetto disastroso: era come un bambino che, scoperti gli ingranaggi del suo giocattolo preferito, se ne senta frodato e tradito. Una cosa _così_ ; ha sempre richiamato immagini infantili, oneste e pure. Non credo provasse rancore per Tetsuya, ma non era neppure più pieno di fiducia: esistevano circostanze in cui nessuno poteva salvarlo, né proteggere i suoi sentimenti. Malgrado tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto, insomma, era solo.   
Ci sono persone che vengono a patti da subito con il problema, realizzi che comunque vivi, respiri e non hai bisogno di un polmone d’acciaio fatto da un seguito partecipe. Altre che sanno di non farcela comunque, a loro modo oneste. haido era così: aveva davvero molta paura della propria solitudine, talmente tanta che, alla fine, ne aveva tenuto fuori persino tetsu.   
Sospetto che avesse problemi di droga anche Takarai – se non di eroina, comunque qualche dipendenza non molto sana, perché era evidente non stesse bene. Di sicuro tetsu lo sapeva. Non so neppure come si mosse per arginarlo – se poi c’è mai riuscito del tutto – però immagino che Tetsuya non gli abbia mai perdonato di averlo deluso così. Era un’incomprensione tragica ed era pure la prima crepa; forse si accorsero che ormai erano adulti e che la recita della bella famiglia non si sostanziava su niente. Rimasero sempre molto vicini, ma più per una specie di abitudine gentile, credo, che perché ci credessero ancora. E poi, di fondo, c’era che il gioco funzionava solo se era haido a cercarlo. haido, quello che aveva bisogno. Tetsuya non chiedeva mai nulla, si occupava di tutto e non lasciava sospesi, come un bravo, bravissimo leader. Cosa doveva fare, del resto?   
Però Takarai aveva bisogno di un vecchio amico; non so se tetsu se ne fosse del tutto reso conto. Fu allora, forse, che pensò di fare il solista, perché c’era una quantità di emozioni che nessuno ascoltava più.   
Esistono creature speciali, che con la loro voce sanno raccontarti la vita più di qualunque libro: haido è una di queste. Per farlo, però, devi concedergli carta bianca e lo spazio che desidera, altrimenti è solo silenzio. All’inizio il mutamento sembrava solo musicale e c’era chi se la prendeva con me, un intruso capitato all’improvviso nel posto sbagliato. I miei compagni di squadra, nondimeno, erano anche i primi a difendermi. Può sembrare improbabile, viste le circostanze, ma anche attorno a me si ricreò quel senso familiare e piacevole di fratellanza non solo artistica. Persino se non era più come ai tempi di Sakura, dunque, una certa atmosfera restava, e suonava consolante.   
Però cambiavamo.   
Meglio: _cambiava_.   
Mutava haido.   
Quella spina che gli era entrata dentro un tremendo febbraio del novantasette non era più uscita; per cinque anni continuò a dibattersi nel vano tentativo di liberarsene. Poi, senza quasi preavviso, cominciò a parlare di una carriera solista che suonava piuttosto di distacco. Non era la prima volta, ripeto, che capitava qualcosa del genere: il suo caso, poi, visto quant’era bravo e conosciuto, suonava più plausibile di tanti altri. Però… C’era qualcosa di triste e irrisolto dietro un evento tanto lineare e coerente in apparenza; forse proprio l’espressione con cui tetsu ed haido si cercavano, oltre cumuli di tabs che sapevano già quasi solo di ricordo. Non si parlavano molto, ma non ne avevano neppure mai avuto granché bisogno.   
Almeno credevano loro.   
La verità è che forse avrebbero dovuto provare ad alzare più la voce e tentare di ritrovarsi per come si erano conosciuti. Forse anche rinfacciarsi quello che non sopportavano più dell’altro: sono convinto che si sarebbero persino abbracciati. haido l’avrebbe fatto, almeno.   
E dunque i L’Arc~en~ciel morirono così, appena dopo il lancio negli Stati Uniti. Nessuno se ne accorse, perché a nessuno avrebbe fatto comodo saperlo. Eravamo tutti stanchi ed esauriti da un triennio massacrante. Stavo bene con loro e non pensavo di separarmene. Nello sguardo di Ken, però, c’era qualcosa di molto eloquente fin d’allora. Kitamura li conosceva bene. Li conosceva molto più di me. Soprattutto conosceva Tetsuya e sapeva quanto fosse intransigente.   
Quando haido cominciò a parlare delle sue canzoni e dei suoi progetti – a ben vedere c’era qualcosa di esitante in lui. Come se per primo volesse sondare il terreno prima di aprire le ali e tentare il salto – Ken, ridendo, gli disse subito la verità: che tetsu non l’avrebbe presa bene. Non l’avrebbe presa neppure male, precisò, ma non bene. Non c’era un perché definito, o forse le ragioni erano irrazionali e si perdevano in tortuosità emotive che nessuno aveva la voglia di esplorare.   
Può anche darsi che Ken avesse letto qualche bozza di _Roentgen_ e tratto da lì le conclusioni, aveva fiutato, cioè, che il nucleo originario di quell’album datava proprio millenovecentonovantasette.   
haido era disposto ad abbandonare tetsu nel momento più tragico del gruppo? Non credo.   
Voleva solo piangere in santa pace e a modo suo. Nei L’Arc~en~ciel, però, Ogawa non gliel’avrebbe permesso, dunque non aveva altra scelta.   
Ci perdemmo di vista per un po’. Pensavo che cercare nuovi stimoli avrebbe fatto bene un po’ a tutti. Ho sempre pensato che la vecchiaia sia uno stato mentale più che fisico; non mi sentivo allora – né oggi – superato dai tempi. C’era una quantità di combinazioni sonore che non avevo mai esplorato e ora potevo cercare liberamente, sciolto dai vincoli di un gruppo e da una produzione più intransigente. Egoisticamente potrei dire sia stato un buon momento, non sentivo, cioè, la nostalgia delle nottate in sala di registrazione o delle migliaia di set e di interviste che ci toccavano. Solo a tratti, a rivederci in qualche passaggio televisivo, montava un po’ di malinconia ipocrita e forse pure autocentrata. Il video di _Niji_ , in ogni caso, mi faceva sorgere la voglia di sollevare il telefono, perché era stato da quella canzone ch’era ricominciato tutto, nel bene come nel male.   
Era da quella canzone, in fondo, che esistevo anch’io.   
Invece fu haido a ristabilire il contatto, mandandomi da Londra della cioccolata per San Valentino. Riuscì a regalarmi pure l’unico tipo che non mi piace, ma se non avesse sbagliato, a ben vedere, non sarebbe stato da lui – e poi era il pensiero a contare più di tutto il resto; persino in certe gentilezza maldestre era impossibile non riconoscerlo.   
Ci rivedemmo quando tornò in Giappone.   
Evitai di lasciargli capire quanto la sua metamorfosi mi avesse impressionato, ma suppongo che lo intuì da solo; non lo guardavo in viso, non in modo diretto, almeno.   
Sembrava invecchiato di colpo di vent’anni. L’avevo lasciato che pareva un ragazzino e all’improvviso, con quei capelli tanto biondi da sembrare bianchi, dimostrava quasi più dei suoi trentatre anni. Ma a segnarlo davvero era soprattutto un’espressione opaca; era quella che lo faceva somigliare a un vecchio rassegnato. Era molto più magro di come lo ricordavo, non macilento come ai tempi di _Niji_ , ma senz’altro non avrei detto vantasse una splendida forma. Non sembrava una persona felice. Aveva ottenuto riconoscimenti e plauso, ma non aveva neppure tentato un vero e proprio tour per promuovere _Roentgen_. Era come se, all’improvviso, avesse perso interesse per tutto: a partire dalla musica che amava tanto.   
Dopo qualche imbarazzo, la conversazione si fece più vivace; il bello di haido è che, ritrovato il filo dell’affetto, non se lo lascia sfuggire facilmente. Era interessato ai miei progetti, sembrava ancora molto innamorato di sua moglie – anche se la trascurava. Se ne rendeva conto, ma non riusciva a venire a capo neppure di quello – gli avevano persino proposto un ruolo in un film.   
‘ _Un attore. Io? Ti pare?_ ’  
C’era una sfumatura amara nella sua voce; quel poco che sapevo di lui mi diceva pensasse forse a Tetsuya. E Tetsuya, sarcastico, gli avrebbe ricordato che, in fin dei conti, haido recitava sempre.   
Non era così: Takarai aveva sempre recitato troppo poco, invece, con la conseguenza di aver pagato in prima persona quello che le nostre ipocrisie più astute ci evitavano. Bisognava essere onesti fino in fondo, insomma, e riconoscergli quella strana grazia che non salvava davvero nessuno. Bevve più di quanto ricordassi fosse solito fare. Mi chiesi se il suo aspetto così poco sano non dipendesse anche da quello. Mi anticipò quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero. ‘ _Non sono stato molto bene. La gola continua a darmi problemi_.’   
Non era una novità, né una sorpresa. La voce di haido si era abbassata molto dalla fine degli anni Novanta. Si ammalava con estrema facilità e, a furia di imbottirsi di penicillina per stroncare le infezioni, aveva sviluppato una curiosa immunità quasi solo per gli antibiotici. tetsu fingeva di arrabbiarsi, ma era il primo a preoccuparsene. Di solito stilava il calendario delle registrazioni calcolando anche gli eventuali raffreddori di Hideto. Mi chiesi se senza Ogawa avesse qualcuno altrettanto accorto, o se, piuttosto, continuasse a lavorare, come l’operaio che sapeva essere; senza rendermene conto, nei fatti, stabilivo di nuovo tra loro una relazione, quasi fosse scontato esistesse un invisibile filo rosso che legava l’uno all’altro.   
Fino alle estreme conseguenze.   
Mi chiesi soprattutto se a Tetsuya mancasse un po’ Takarai; se avesse capito, finalmente, le ragioni per cui aveva sentito il bisogno di allontanarsi un po’ da lui.   
Hideto era uno che a più di trent’anni doveva ancora capire cosa davvero potesse renderlo felice e fiero di sé; finché tetsu gli avesse suggerito le risposte, in fin dei conti, non l’avrebbe saputo. Avrebbe continuato a sentirsi la stupida marionetta di quasi dieci anni prima, mossa dalla volontà di un altro.   
È un uomo complicato, haido. Forte e fragile al tempo stesso. Pieno di ferite che non riesce a guarire solo con la propria volontà.   
Se poi avessi nutrito sospetti in merito al fatto che Hideto non avesse dimenticato Tetsuya, il tono solo falsamente noncurante con cui mi disse ‘ _Che combina Tetchan?_ ’ avrebbe esaurito ogni mio dubbio. Risposi dicendo la verità: non era una buona, né una cattiva notizia, per quanto forse potesse rincuorarlo.   
Ogawa non aveva più chiamato nessuno.   
Sospirò un poco, abbandonando poi il viso tra le braccia intrecciate, come a dire: ‘ _È proprio da Tetchan_ ’. Ammetterlo, però, non guariva davvero nessuna ferita. Era evidente.   
Ci lasciammo con il proposito di vederci ancora, almeno finché fosse rimasto in Giappone. Un paio di volte si unì anche Ken, che diceva di godersi l’anno sabbatico, al contrario di noi stacanovisti malati di protagonismo, ma si vedeva che era annoiato. Non osavamo dirlo, ma avevamo voglia di ritrovarci come gruppo e come amici, perché i L’Arc~en~ciel non erano solo un guinzaglio, quanto pure una riserva inesauribile di suggestioni e d’ispirazione.   
Tuttavia eravamo solo in tre e questo bastava a riproporre lo spettro di un corpo mutilato: anche il cuore batteva a stento e faticava a ritrovare se stesso.   
Hideto si lasciò sfuggire che forse sarebbe stato bello suonare insieme, anche senza il gruppo ufficiale. L’idea mi sembrava buona a prescindere da quello che intuivo fosse lo scopo principale: costringere Tetsuya a guardarlo di nuovo, a recuperare un rapporto o, se quell’ipotesi lo disgustava poi così profondamente, dargli almeno la possibilità di mostrargli quell’haido che non voleva vedere.   
Un haido adulto, che cercava rispetto.   
Nell’attesa, come seppi in seguito, era rimasto per ore al gelo ad aspettare il proprietario di un’automobile che somigliava a quella di Ogawa, salvo realizzare che il suo richiamo non servisse a raggiungere chi forse aveva il privilegio di saper dimenticare.  
Hideto no, non dimenticava proprio nulla.   
Al più appassiva in silenzio, come un fiore.


	2. L'ancora

Quando raggiungi l’apice del successo, guadagni abbastanza da poterti dimenticare del valore che hanno i soldi. O di come li spendi. O di come si vive in un mondo in cui un salario medio è dieci volte inferiore a quel che ti frutta un passaggio televisivo di cinque minuti. È una tranquillità pericolosa, perché ti fa pure dimenticare quanto precario sia l’universo in cui vivi la tua invincibilità.   
La grande fortuna di accarezzare i milioni dopo i trent’anni, probabilmente, sta proprio nel fatto che hai sguazzato abbastanza nelle pozzanghere della normalità o della fame per non montarti la testa. Sotto questo profilo, nei fatti, i L’Arc~en~ciel sono molto diversi dai ragazzini che debuttano oggi. A quindici, sedici anni sono già abituati alla televisione e agli ingaggi. La gavetta è già sotto le telecamere. Hanno manager e truccatori e persino chi scrive le battute più _cool_ e più spiritose. Sanno tutto e non sanno nulla. Non sanno neppure che non sarà per sempre così.   
Anche se dimostrava dieci anni di meno, haido aveva più di ventiquattro anni quando il gruppo entrò nella scuderia della Sony. Ventisei, quando poté cominciare a sentirsi davvero qualcuno, a guadagnare tanto da dare un senso ai sacrifici. A ventotto, però, aveva già perso tutto.   
Il prezzo dello scandalo del novantasette fu una penale che la Ki/oon scontò soprattutto sulla sua pelle; finché non ripagò dieci volte tanto i contratti sfumati, continuò a cantare e a registrare. Salì sul palco con il raffreddore, con la febbre, con la gola infetta. Nessuna data venne spostata. Nessuna tregua concessa. Fece interviste sostanzialmente afono, con giornalisti imbarazzati che continuavano a chiedergli se stesse bene. Si innamorò e la Sony gli tolse pure quel diritto, perché non era il momento giusto. Prima di incontrare Megumi – e fare il possibile per tenersela stretta – la sua vita era in uno studio di registrazione.   
Era così per tutti, beninteso, ma non siamo fatti con lo stampo, ognuno ha i suoi tempi e i suoi bisogni.   
Non era un eroe. Non lo era neppure Tetsuya che non dormiva, non mangiava, riempiva tabs di note e faceva il contabile di debiti che non aveva neppure contratto. Erano musicisti bravi, ambiziosi, che dovevano recuperare terreno, dunque lavoravano. Ma se per tetsu il gruppo era il principio e la fine della sua esistenza, haido non era dello stesso avviso. Era molto più umano. Era riuscito a stargli dietro finché c’era Sakura e quella strana specie di famiglia allargata lo proteggeva dalle sue ansie peggiori. Poi era stato quasi l’avessero afferrato brutalmente per le spalle, scosso senza riguardo e apostrofato rudemente con uno ‘ _Svegliati, imbecille. La vita funziona in un altro modo_ ’.   
A ventinove anni, haido era già caduto una volta, si era rialzato e, al di là di quello che credevano le fangirl, era pieno di consapevolezze molto adulte e dolorose.   
Quel che voglio dire, insomma, è che i L’Arc~en~ciel non somigliano alle cicale, ma in un mondo composto quasi solo di quest’ultime, sono le formiche della situazione.   
tetsu, Ken e haido sono passati per il Purgatorio della diffamazione. Il sottoscritto, dopo i Dies in cries, per quello dell’incertezza e della disoccupazione. Sappiamo, insomma, quanto valgono i soldi, e il modo in cui li spendiamo dice davvero molto di noi.   
A me piace l’elettronica. Non mi importa quanto possa essere costosa. A ben vedere, poi, non sperpero molto più di quanto non pretenda un ragazzino nato oggi, e ci lavoro. In un certo senso, sotto questo profilo, dimostro tutti i miei trentasette anni: mi diverto e ammortizzo la spesa al tempo stesso. Poi DVD, CD, qualche accessorio di moda. Nessuna follia particolare; anche se non sembra, la vita di un musicista major ha pause talmente ridotte che non sai come spendere quel che guadagni. Non ne hai il tempo. Se poi investi in progetti di produzione finisci con il trovarti al più parte di una catena che ricicla soldi: da un lato ne guadagni, lavori e ne muovi, dall’altro li rendi. Ripeto, è un discorso da vecchio o da operaio. È un discorso di buonsenso.   
tetsu è più glamour e più complicato. Spende molto per sé e ti viene da pensare sia una cicala egoista. Poi scopri che garantisce l’investimento di un cognato, riempie di giocattoli i nipoti o salda il mutuo di una delle sorelle, e realizzi che è un altro con i piedi ben piantati a terra, malgrado l’attico a Omotesando.   
Ken vuole vivere senza rimpianti. Coglie l’attimo. In ogni senso.   
haido, tra tutti, è quello che somiglia meno a una rockstar. Non so se dipenda dal fatto che i suoi fossero poveri – per davvero – e abbia così realizzato sulla sua pelle di figlio anche troppo viziato quanto valore avesse un pugno di yen (figlio viziato, poi: haido era anche un bambino che a otto anni preparava da solo i propri pasti. E da solo, nella maggior parte dei casi, mangiava), oppure sia più maturo di noi tre, ma il suo modo di amministrarsi è sempre stato diverso dal nostro. È lo stesso, in fin dei conti, che l’ha reso molto più ricco del resto del gruppo e ne ha fatto uno degli uomini più facoltosi del Giappone.   
L’orgoglio di haido sta soprattutto nell’aver liberato i coniugi Takarai da ogni problema economico, fosse passato, presente o futuro. Una giovane rockstar – si presume – dovrebbe pensare soltanto a darsi alla bella vita, alle belle donne, alle automobili di lusso; la prima cosa che fece haido da – _finalmente_ – ricco, fu soddisfare una vecchia promessa e comprare una casa confortevole per i propri genitori. Poi investimenti finanziari, immobiliari, fondi, come un ragioniere o un contadino oculato. Certo, ha una villa di lusso e un appartamento di servizio che vale altrettanto, oltre a una casa di produzione che alimenta investendo se stesso, ma non sono che una minima percentuale di tutto quel che il suo patrimonio produce. Ha una minicooper persino ordinaria. Quanto agli abiti, se spende è perché vi è costretto dalle sue dimensioni, non certo perché gliene importi qualcosa.   
Siamo molto più ordinari di quel che si pensa. Siamo talmente ordinari che quando ci incontrano, spesso e volentieri, neppure comprendono chi siamo, e che siamo veri, soprattutto. È un corollario della fama, come il perdere la pace e la faccia con estrema facilità. Siamo ordinari soprattutto dentro, ed è quello che nessuno realizza, quando ti prende, ti sbatte in prima pagina e ci confeziona sopra l’articolo, neppure fossi fatto di carta come la spazzatura su cui pubblicano.   
Tutto questo preambolo per raccontare una storia come tante, tra le molte che si sono intrecciate nella lunga agonia dell’Iride; una storia che somiglia a un film muto, visto che non ci sono dialoghi o scambi degni di questo nome. Eppure lancia un messaggio inequivocabile.   
tetsu è un automobilista particolarmente abile. Ha la guida nel sangue, si può dire. Non ha molte occasioni per farsi notare, perché per lo più sono pulmini con vetri oscurati e autista, ma è cosa nota. Me ne accorsi anche quando facemmo quella disgraziata corsa sui kart, senza immaginare quanto sarebbe accaduto; ha la freddezza e la fluidità dei professionisti. Ogawa ne è consapevole e manifesta la propria vanità senza ostentarla, ma con stile. Ken ama le automobili americane, vistose e dalla cilindrata potente. tetsu, no, preferisce l’eleganza del design a un motore che i limiti del buonsenso non potrebbero comunque far girare oltre il consentito. Sono berline europee, spesso italiane e ovviamente quasi introvabili in Giappone: per questo saltano subito all’occhio.   
haido, che ha una memoria delle forme ipersensibilizzata dai suoi studi di design, sicuramente non aveva dimenticato l’ultimo acquisto del nostro leader, prima che ci separassimo. Una sera d’inverno – forse era già la fine di marzo, ma quell’anno la primavera stentava a farsi trovare – Hideto mise il guinzaglio al piccolo cane di sua moglie, per fargli fare una passeggiata. Non è qualcosa che faccia d’abitudine, perché i suoi orari sono talmente disordinati da non adattarsi neppure ai bisogni di un cane. Può darsi che volesse approfittare dell’eccezione per fare qualcosa che ricordasse a Megumi di avere un marito, oppure avesse bisogno di stare un po’ da solo – del tutto – con una scusa. Fu così che la vide, posteggiata non troppo distante dalla sua villa. Stesso colore, stessa linea: quante potevano essercene a Tokyo? Per certo non moltissime, era pur sempre un articolo di lusso. La zona in cui era stata lasciata, del resto, gli faceva sperare ci fosse un perché.   
Posso immaginare il suo cuore che batte più forte, mentre si ferma sul marciapiede opposto e non smette di guardarla. Magari immagina che Tetsuya non ha ancora deciso se bussare o meno alla sua porta, ma ha voglia di vederlo. È una felicità improvvisa, strana, confusa. È un sogno ad occhi aperti ch’è però anche molto realistico; è trascorso un intero anno dal suo matrimonio, molto è cambiato, anche se non i sentimenti di haido. Piuttosto ha forse paura che tetsu l’abbia del tutto cancellato, e questa potrebbe essere la prova del contrario. Qualcosa, insomma, che fuga finalmente i suoi timori.   
È davvero così?   
Mi fa pena pensare che haido non abbia realizzato da solo che poteva anche trattarsi di tutt’altro; che è un uomo ricco e che vive in mezzo ai propri simili, che tetsu, dunque, potrebbe non essere il solo amante di un certo modello destinato a chi ha abbastanza soldi da concedersi di rendere palpabili i sogni.   
Vuol dire comunque che era, se non disperato, abbastanza vicino a un punto di rottura.  
Hideto era rimasto immobile a fissare una berlina per un arco di tempo che non era stato più in grado di calcolare. Forse aveva ripercorso con la mente dieci anni privi di asperità o porte chiuse. Forse era tornato indietro fino ai giorni in cui lo chiamava da una brutta cabina telefonica sotto casa Ogawa. Il piccolo cane aveva fatto i propri bisogni una o due volte. Moriva di freddo come il proprio padrone, ma aveva il buongusto di rendersene conto. Forse anche il buongusto di realizzare ch’era poco probabile Tetsuya fosse rimasto commosso da _Roentgen_.   
Si dice gli animali abbiano fiuto; magari quello di Megumi la pensava come Ken.   
Trascorsero così due ore. Poi il proprietario della berlina tornò, ingranò la marcia e riprese la propria strada, incurante di una piccola ombra sul lato opposto del marciapiede. Magari l’avrà presa per un bambino. O per un poco di buono. Chissà? Non era Tetsuya, comunque: haido era rimasto immobile per due ore ad aspettare un fantasma. Poteva sollevare la cornetta e provare a chiamarlo, ma è molto più tortuoso e fragile di quanto sia lecito ipotizzare.   
Due ore al freddo, quando per ammalarsi gli bastano due minuti, e doveva promuovere _Roentgen_.   
Ho appreso questa storia in due tempi e poi riunito i frammenti di un puzzle tanto facile d’esser accessibile pure a un principiante.   
La prima parte mi fu raccontata da Megumi.   
Quando conosci un po’ la Oishi realizzi cosa abbia fatto innamorare Hideto: prima ancora d’essere bella, è una donna gentile, intelligente e indulgente, senza che tuttavia ciò la privi di un’ironia simpatica e sempre molto appropriata alle circostanze. All’epoca, tranne forse un paio di spot pubblicitari e qualche set fotografico, non lavorava. Era entrata nel primo anno di matrimonio e giocava a fare la giovane casalinga. I suoi abiti sportivi erano senz’altro estremamente costosi, ma li portava senza farlo pesare. Una ragazza d’alta classe, che in fin dei conti veniva da un mondo altoborghese lontanissimo da quello che segnava le nostre origini – intimidiva un po’, a dirla tutta.   
Megumi, però – e ciò spiega perché haido l’abbia sposata – è una conversatrice brillante, simpatica e ha un bel sorriso; lo stesso con cui mi accolse e mi intrattenne un giorno in cui pensai di portare a Hideto un paio di CD che gli avevo promesso.   
haido è un talento incomprensibile: non è aggiornato sul fronte delle novità musicali, compra musica che non ascolta, litiga con il suo ipod e poi finisce con il produrre talenti straordinari, che incrementano il suo fatturato prima ancora che lo realizzi. Poi, mentre masterizzo qualcosa, capita che mi piombi silenzioso alle spalle, ascolti per cinque minuti a bocca aperta come un bambino piccolo e mi dica – più o meno dice sempre la stessa cosa – ‘ _Interessante, Yukki. Me lo presti?_ ’. Oppure: ‘ _Tu sì che te ne intendi di musica_ ’, e lo dice come se fosse davvero un barista di Wakayama e non HYDE.   
Senza la minima ironia, cioè.   
Così è finita con una specie di tacito accordo: tutte le volte in cui mi capita di ascoltare qualcosa che so possa piacere anche a lui – in fin dei conti lo conosco da dodici anni – glielo presto ancora prima che me lo chieda. Poi, probabilmente, non troverà il tempo di ascoltarlo, lo perderà nel suo disordine o si dimenticherà di restituirmelo, ma mi ringrazierà comunque con tutto il calore del mondo.   
Non ricordo cosa gli portassi allora, ma mi accolse Megumi. haido aveva la febbre altissima da un paio di giorni. Avevano dovuto anche spostare un paio di set fotografici. La notizia in sé non era eclatante, perché il periodo era quello: tra gennaio e aprile, Hideto aveva un raffreddore più o meno significativo ogni due, tre settimane – se non altro ora era abbastanza importante da poter restare a letto e rinunciare al massacro delle riprese pubblicitarie. Quando avevo cominciato a lavorare con i L’Arc~en~ciel, del resto, non era concesso neppure quello: doveva perdere del tutto la voce per fermarsi. Io stesso avevo suonato anche con un braccio al collo.   
Queste sono le regole del mondo major: più arrivi in alto, più sudi sangue. Se non sei davvero bravo – o molto forte – crepi prima di rendertene conto. Era quello ch’era successo a Sakura.   
‘ _Non so se sia colpa sua o del cane. Si sono raffreddati tutti e due_ ,’ disse con un piccolo sorriso, accennando a quella strana passeggiata nel freddo di una notte come mille altre. Poi, con infinita tenerezza, la vidi anche rimboccare le coperte al malato, quasi fossero una mamma e il suo bambino, tanto piccolo – davvero – è haido, e più minuscolo ancora quando si raggomitola tra le coperte.   
Tornai qualche giorno più tardi. Aveva ancora una tosse tremenda, ma stava abbastanza bene da esasperare la moglie con quei suoi irresistibili infantilismi; avvolto in un plaid, nei fatti, giocava con la playstation e fumava senza prestare attenzione all’inevitabile incompatibilità di una simile operazione con il suo raffreddore. Fu molto felice di vedermi, credo, anche perché gli davo una scusa per sottrarsi al plotone di Megumi. Tra una chiacchiera e l’altra venne il resto: mi confessò, cioè, che era rimasto ad aspettare Tetsuya, ma Ogawa non si era proprio visto.   
‘ _Pensi che sia scemo?_ ’ mi disse. In verità ho pensato fosse migliore di molti di noi, perché tra le sue priorità c’erano sentimenti che i soldi di solito fanno dimenticare.   
Ci perdemmo di vista per un po’; lavoravamo entrambi e lavoravamo duro. haido era sempre più spesso all’estero, dove la sua popolarità era vertiginosa. A volte mi capitava di pensare che fosse una specie di fuga, la sua; da Tetsuya, soprattutto. Se fosse andato in luoghi in cui tetsu non poteva esistere in alcun caso, forse, credeva di potersi mettere il cuore in pace. Non è solo, haido: ho già detto che è una persona affascinante e carina, dunque in grado di attrarre gli altri. Però è anche vero che tende a radicarsi, e le radici più profonde del suo ego sono in Ogawa. Non può essere altrimenti.   
Il duemiladue, del resto, fu in un certo senso l’anno di tetsu. Lavorò molto, raggiunse un buon successo, i suoi PV avevano un’ottima visibilità e anche il suo seguito si faceva più convinto. Come se non bastasse, il naufragio della sua storia con la Mochida riempì brutte pagine di gossip per parecchio, facendogli una pubblicità non richiesta ma senz’altro utile. Ebbi modo di vederlo in parecchie circostanze; al contrario di haido, sembrava più giovane, molto sereno e più rilassato di come lo ricordavo. Si era concesso qualche bel viaggio all’estero, aveva fatto shopping a Roma e a Milano, la sua condizione di _single_ non gli pesava – e in ogni caso non era come haido; anche se gli avesse fatto male il cuore, per certo non l’avrebbe confidato a nessuno. Neppure a un compagno di squadra.   
Era il ritratto di un trentenne rampante, avviato a una luminosa carriera e ben determinato a puntare in alto. Sempre più in alto.   
Da che l’ho conosciuto, del resto, Tetsuya mi ha sempre dato l’aria d’essere proprio come i grattacieli che adora: un piano più in alto degli altri. Se non ha il talento, ha però l’ambizione giusta. Se anche quella non basta, stringe i denti, chiude gli occhi e si getta senza paura nell’ennesima prova. Non è un cattivo perdente, ma soprattutto è uno straordinario vincente; per questo, di solito, non sta simpatico ai fan più giovani. Bisogna crescere un po’ per capire quanto sia difficile vivere alla Ogawa e quanto bisogno ci sia di quelli come lui.   
Con tetsu ho sempre avuto un magnifico rapporto. Pensandoci bene – non so perché – sono sempre andato d’accordo tanto con Ogawa che con Takarai, che pure sono due personalità opposte. Evidentemente, in un modo o nell’altro, Ken e io siamo quelli che bilanciano i loro estremi. Proprio perché c’è sempre stata affinità, tetsu è stato amichevole, simpatico, rilassato, per nulla incline alla recriminazione o alla critica. Mi ero dimenticato di quanto fosse piacevole, con il suo sorriso pronto e il suo cinismo un po’ caustico, l’autoironia con cui sapeva guardarsi e lo sguardo disincantato con cui ti raccontava il mondo, o l’entusiasmo con cui poteva riassumerti una replica di Evangelion.   
Non sembrava il cattivo della situazione: a ben vedere, anzi, non lo era per niente.   
tetsu era il più giovane di noi. Era il leader. Per dieci anni aveva subito pressioni feroci. Aveva perso un amico, un batterista e la faccia per uno scandalo di cui non aveva colpa. Non aveva dormito per giorni, aveva lavorato per trecentosessantasei giorni su trecentosessantacinque, ci aveva fatto da manager e da balia, senza aspettarsi un grazie, subendo anzi gli scazzi, gli imprevisti, qualunque fortunale ci fosse capitato addosso.   
Non aveva mai perso le staffe – non quanto avrebbe dovuto. Usava il futuro senza paura. Tutto questo per dieci anni, forse troppi per la pazienza di chiunque. Se haido non ha paura della propria fragilità – dunque ti costringe a impietosirti – tetsu tace; forse preferisce essere condannato che non assolto per compassione. È un uomo complicato non meno di Takarai, insomma. Non meno infelice per lo stesso motivo.   
Di haido non disse nulla; non lo nominò nemmeno, come se non fosse un termine rilevante, per quanto pure dovesse farci i conti dalle parti dell’Oricon. Non so perché, di sicuro non per invidia. tetsu non invidia nessuno: _ammira_. Il che è profondamente diverso.   
Credo che haido l’abbia ferito in qualche modo, senz’altro senza rendersene conto, perché la sensibilità di Tetsuya è troppo sottile per palesarsi nelle evidenze, ma è un dato di fatto. Forse tutto nasce davvero da un pugno di canzoni scritte in lunghe notti di pianto e di insonnia: canzoni in cui non c’è traccia di speranza, quasi quel Tetsuya Ogawa che stringeva le spalle di Doihachan e gli prometteva che tutto sarebbe andato bene _anche senza Sakura_ , non fosse mai esistito. Come se Tetchan fosse stato quello che era rimasto a guardare, invece di piangerci di nascosto di incredulità, avvilimento e rabbia come tutti. Però tetsu aveva sempre gli occhi asciutti davanti al gruppo; tetsu era il leader, quello che potevi chiamare _stronzo_ senza sentirti in colpa, tanto non aveva la minima sensibilità.   
Più ci penso, più mi viene da pensare che la crepa sia questo fraintendimento: haido non perdona a tetsu di non avergli dato fiducia. Di non essersi mai aperto, mai confidato, di averlo sempre trattato come un ragazzino scemo, come un surrogato del suo pomerarian Ren.   
tetsu, per contro, imputa a haido di non averlo mai capito, malgrado dodici anni passati fianco a fianco; di aver abbracciato tutti, tranne lui: quando ne aveva bisogno e nessuno se ne rendeva conto.   
Di essere troppo fragile per quel che gli aveva regalato, e dunque di andare in pezzi trascinando con sé tutti i suoi sogni.   
Anzi gli rimprovera di non aver mai compreso la cosa più importante, e che cioè Tetsuya gli si era dato fino alle estreme conseguenze, regalandogli tutte le sue aspirazioni e chiedendogli in cambio solo di farne buon uso. Invece haido aveva voluto spezzare la catena, senza neppure realizzare che era la sua ancora.   
Senza Tetchan, insomma, restava una deriva di silenzio.


	3. Cuori di carta

Quando qualcuno domanda a Yasunori ‘ _Ma allora, tra te e haido…_ ’, Sakurazawa sorride o ride di gusto, compie un ampio gesto con il braccio – quasi una specie di inchino teatrale – e risponde: ‘ _Tu cosa ne dici?_ ’, ed è il _Tu cosa ne dici?_ più divertito del mondo; la risposta di un uomo che è ormai alle soglie dei quarant’anni e, anche se gioca a fare il bambinone, è quasi vecchio. Come siamo un po’ tutti. Com’è anche haido, padre di un bambino che gli somiglia molto più di quanto vorrebbe. Eppure, fosse solo per il fatto che siamo quel che siamo, sembra quasi che non ci venga neppure riconosciuto il diritto di crescere, di imparare dai nostri errori e di lasciarci alle spalle il passato.   
A Sakura e haido è successo questo; sono due amici che se vogliono vedersi o fare una bevuta insieme, devo nascondersi o camuffarsi o incontrarsi là dove nessuno potrebbe registrare la loro presenza, sbatterli su un giornaletto e confezionarci sopra la favola gay.   
Per Yasunori parlare della propria tossicodipendenza e del carcere, a tratti, sembra quasi più facile che non affrontare il passato dei Laruku, quand’era un batterista famosissimo, un ragazzo dalla bellezza quasi imbarazzante tanto era sfacciata, e, soprattutto, quand’era la metà inseparabile di haido.   
Nessuno conosce la verità autentica. Nessuno sa perché quell’amicizia così stretta e così ambigua tacque per quasi un lustro di reciproca indifferenza. Non lo sa neppure Ken, ch’era abbastanza in confidenza con Yacchan da poter immaginare i non detti. Come suppongo non lo sappia tetsu, che per certo ha letto nel degrado progressivo di Hideto i segni della verità. A volte mi viene da pensare che sia stata proprio l’intensità di quello che hanno vissuto a imporre una pausa: solo agendo in tal modo hanno potuto raccogliere i pezzi di un’identità che avevano fuso e ricostruirsi come individui.   
Cinque anni di disintossicazione e poi di nuovo l’uno davanti all’altro: più adulti, più forti, più consapevoli, meno spaventati. Hideto ora aveva le sue radici in Megumi e Yacchan la sua libertà; quelle ombre e quei fantasmi che, perseguitandoli tacitamente, avevano concorso pure a legarli in modo indissolubile, si erano dissolti.   
Finalmente v’erano i presupposti di un’amicizia matura.  
Eppure, come ho già detto, a noi non è concesso cambiare; se Hideto e Yasunori siedono vicini, tutti ripensano solo a com’erano nel giugno del millenovecentonovantacinque. O nel maggio di un anno dopo, alle prese con un flirt così ambiguo da rendere difficile pensare fosse solo una finzione.   
Cosa c’è di vero? Cosa c’è di falso?   
Mi chiedo se haido non abbia scritto _Lies and Truth_ anche – se non soprattutto – pensando a quel che restava del suo mondo affettivo.   
Oggi essere gay è quasi una moda. Ci si sposa e si professa persino l’orgoglio di essere omosessuali. Dieci anni fa non era affatto così. Sospetto che in Giappone non valga neppure ora. O meglio, va bene finché si dice, finché si mima e finché si mormora. Poi, se hai la sfortuna di innamorarti sul serio, preferisci fare quello che migliaia di ragazzi qui fanno ogni giorno: ti butti sulle rotaie della Yamanote, dal tetto della scuola, ti tagli i polsi.   
Ti togli di mezzo.   
Sai da solo che hai violato il sistema e che il sistema non perdona.   
Semplice. Pulito. Lineare. Giapponese.   
Tutto questo non implica affatto sia vero che Yacchan e haido siano stati amanti come dicevano – e volevano – tutti. Era voce comune che anche Sakura avesse un sacco di _amiche_ e pure Hideto, al di là di quel faccino innocente, era uno che poteva portarsi a letto chiunque. Intendo dire che se anche i loro sentimenti fossero stati del tutto puliti, era il contesto in cui vivevano a sporcarli. E poi c’erano troppo lavoro e tanta solitudine; non tutti sono in grado di venirne a capo. Ken aveva avuto quattro anni di università e vita indipendente ad addestrarlo. tetsu era uno che si bastava da solo e spesso persino la sua ombra era di troppo. Sakura aveva bisogno degli altri, perché riusciva a divertirsi e rilassarsi solo così. Hideto aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si occupasse di lui, perché non era autonomo nell’unica cosa che i soldi e la fama non possano comprare: la sicurezza di esistere e valere più dei settecento yen di una rivista.   
È così che si sono trovati: _io penso a te_ \- _tu pensi a me_. Non credo che sia difficile immaginarli allora, due ragazzi che cavalcano l’onda del successo. Sono giovani, sono belli, sono sulle copertine di ogni rivista. Sono sulla bocca di tutti. Sono pieni di ragazze che farebbero follie anche solo per sfiorarli, perché – e Ken e tetsu non hanno problemi ad ammetterlo – sono quelli che spiccano con maggiore evidenza. Tutto questo in superficie; in sostanza non hanno quasi il tempo di respirare, perché tutta la loro vita si consuma tra set e sessioni di registrazione. Prima che riescano a realizzarlo, vivono insieme tutto il giorno.   
Sakura sa che il formidabile tenore di un palco illuminato da faretti dozzinali nel privato è timido come un coniglietto. Hideto sa che il cattivo ragazzo dei PV, il maschio maledetto e _kakkoi_ , è in verità un bambinone attaccato alle gonne di sua sorella Yuki e un figlio di mamma non meno coccolato di quanto non sia stato per primo.   
Sakura sa che Hideto è allergico al pelo del gatto e si raffredda con niente. Hideto sa che Sakura soffre d’insonnia cronica e non beve caffè per questo stesso motivo.   
Sakura sa che il piatto preferito di Hideto è il riso al curry. Hideto sa che a Sakura fa schifo il latte.   
Tanti piccoli dettagli, che si sommano l’uno all’altro e cominciano a congiungersi come piccoli, robusti anelli di una strana catena di circostanze. Diventano amici. Poi qualcosa in più. Poi, forse proprio durante il lunghissimo tour dell’estate del millenovecentonovantacinque, una sera bevono troppo.   
Completamente sbronzi tornano in camera, ma l’alcool in circolo impedisce a entrambi di prendere sonno. Fa caldo. Sakura va a farsi una doccia. Il bagno resta aperto, perché i fratelli non hanno pudori, ed è così che si sentono reciprocamente. _Fratelli_.   
Fino a quel momento, almeno, lo sono stati.   
haido si spoglia come un sonnambulo, lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia come fa sempre. Si bagnano, ridacchiano e giocano. Si eccitano l’uno con l’altro. haido ha capelli sanguigni che gli scivolano fino ai fianchi. Per la prima volta Yasunori realizza che è vero, che non sembra un maschio. Che ha un viso bellissimo.   
Forse Hideto lo provoca. ‘ _Vuoi baciarmi, Yacchan?_ ’   
Accade.   
Lo vogliono e non lo vorrebbero al contempo, ma accade. Forse è persino bello, perché anche l’affetto è una specie di amore.   
Quando sono abbastanza lucidi da realizzare quel che è accaduto, è troppo tardi: hanno saltato il fosso.   
È shockante, imbarazzante, quasi deprimente; sono due ragazzi eterosessuali in cui si insinua il tarlo del dubbio. Hideto è più coraggioso, non ha paura dei propri sentimenti.   
È cresciuto con i Beatles e i baronetti gli hanno insegnato che _All you need is love_. Quale importanza può avere il sesso?   
Sakura no; magari, da buon buddista, si chiede quale sia l’antico tumore del suo karma, se l’ha sviato ancora una volta.   
Forse resta un episodio isolato, di cui non parlano mai. Forse si ripete. haido, in ogni caso, vuole dormire con lui, e questo solo basta a far mormorare il Giappone.   
Infine il tramonto. Sakura ha un problema che neppure haido riesce a risolvere. Gli sta morendo davanti e Takarai non può fare niente. Niente di niente. Neppure parlarne con tetsu, perché ha perso l’abitudine, da quando è sempre incollato a Yacchan. Ogawa non recrimina, perché come sempre pensa al gruppo. Poi c’è l’arresto, e forse chiede a haido cosa cazzo avesse in testa, per aspettare che si arrivasse a un punto di rottura. O, probabilmente, non dice nulla per l’ennesima volta, perché haido piange e vomita in un bagno fino al collasso completo.   
_Buio_.   
Sono semplici illazioni, che pure si compongono in un mosaico credibile: un mosaico in cui c’è un terzo termine che all’improvviso può permettersi di dettare legge.   
Hanno distrutto in un niente sei anni di lavoro del loro leader; hanno distrutto la fiducia che tetsu aveva riposto in loro. haido si sveglia lentamente, ma quando finalmente realizza, cade in preda al panico. All’improvviso ricorda quanto sia unico e importante Tetsuya e fa di tutto per rientrare nelle sue grazie. Niente distrazioni, niente Sakura: solo lavoro. E poi ha paura, paura di trovarsi davanti Yasunori e vedersi costretto con le spalle al muro, perché la prima vera prova di amicizia che doveva dargli era – checché creda – fare la spia. Invece ha taciuto.   
Ma cosa pensa davvero Tetsuya?   
È curioso che nessuno si sia mai posto questa domanda. Sono tutti talmente presi da una sceneggiata _sakuhai_ da perdere di vista la realtà: e la realtà è che il leader del gruppo non è Hideto e neppure Sakura. Il leader è Ogawa, e su Ogawa cadono la merda del caso, le ritorsioni della Sony e le conseguenze di una debolezza che non è la sua. È a partire da questo momento, immagino, che il rapporto tra tetsu e haido cambia. Si sbilancia del tutto.   
Prima la corrente della fiducia e della stima fluiva con reciprocità. Ora Hideto è il debitore che deve trovare il mezzo per affrancarsi, mentre Tetsuya è un creditore muto.   
Nella loro storia entrai proprio in quel momento. Il mio _prima e dopo_ nasce da ricordi esterni, beninteso, ma penso che ci siano buone probabilità che non sia tutto frutto della mia immaginazione. Sbaglia chi crede che tetsu abbia tolto il saluto a haido o l’abbia perseguitato in qualche modo. Ogawa rimase sempre molto sollecito e molto gentile. Lo pungolava con ironia, scherzava con affabilità, lo incoraggiava prima delle uscite pubbliche.   
Cos’era cambiato, dunque?   
Penso che a haido rimordesse la coscienza e vedesse nel solito Tetsuya gli interessi del leader e non quelli dell’amico. A volte capita di odiare se stessi e dunque trasferire sugli altri il peso di sentimenti tanto ostili; come ho già detto, siamo umani. Forse, però, era anche vero che Ogawa non fosse perfetto e velasse appena meglio degli altri antiche recriminazioni, le stesse che alla fine trovarono una voce.   
Un bel giorno Tetsuya disse che aveva pronta una canzone per il nuovo album. Ci fece ascoltare qualche demo della base e tutti convenimmo fosse un ottimo lavoro. Anche Hideto, che ci aveva canticchiato sopra, disse che non sarebbe stato difficile trovare le parole. tetsu sorrise come una Monna Lisa, prima di menare la stoccata. ‘ _Le parole già ci sono. Le ho scritte io_.’   
Era _Perfect Blue_.   
Qualcosa si ruppe dunque anche in Hideto, immagino, che non era tanto stupido da non capire a chi fosse rivolto quel testo feroce, ma non poteva neppure protestare e scoprirsi. haido sapeva di aver sbagliato, di aver contratto un debito immenso, ma anche di non averlo fatto con calcolo e cattiveria. Invece Tetsuya, come un vero leader, era spietato, e gli chiedeva di cantare una canzone in cui dava del cane a Sakura e a quell’idiota di Doihachan. Gli chiedeva, insomma, di interpretare l’atto di accusa del suo stesso processo. Erano passati due anni dal crimine, ma per tetsu non esisteva prescrizione.   
haido lo assecondò fino in fondo, poi si rifugiò in Megumi senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno; ne aveva abbastanza di farsi prendere a morsi il cuore dalla musica. Aveva bisogno di ossigeno. Aveva bisogno di un amore e di una donna e di radici. Quel biennio l’aveva come prosciugato, ma era pronto finalmente a ribellarsi.   
Staccò la spina per un po’, cominciò a prendersi cura del suo corpo, rinunciando per sempre a quegli ultimi strani residui di femminilità che si trascinava dietro. Fece l’amore con la donna che aveva scelto. Mise su chili di muscoli fin troppo evidenti, si tatuò sulla schiena le ali che aveva sempre sognato. Disse ‘ _Mi sposo_ ’ senza consultare neppure il manager. Cominciò a fregarsene di Tetsuya o a fingere fosse possibile; pose le basi di una recita che credeva fosse la realtà, insomma, forse convinto che lo sarebbe diventata. Poi, man mano che la freddezza di tetsu verso quel suo atteggiamento più volitivo, solipsista e ribelle si faceva evidente, cominciò forse a sentire anche il fremito viscido della paura. Strinse i denti e lo negò. Ormai era andato troppo avanti perché potesse tornare indietro.   
Mi accorgo che il racconto è ellittico, confuso, pieno di passato e di presente insieme; il problema è che il tempo negli affetti non esiste. Non c’è neppure causa-effetto: devi seguire il buonsenso, l’ispirazione e la fiducia nel tuo istinto.   
Parlavo del duemiladue, citando i grandi successi di tetsu. Ma il duemiladue fu anche l’anno di _Moon Child_. Il film non è un capolavoro di quelli che diresti indimenticabili, perché è evidente ch’è destinato a fanatiche dei protagonisti più che della storia, ma haido è bravo, molto più bravo di quel che ti aspetteresti da un principiante. Soprattutto sembra coinvolto dal complesso gioco di sentimenti in atto, forse perché gli somigliano davvero.   
Lo rividi in autunno; era abbronzato, ma più magro ancora di quel che ricordavo. Rideva, non con lo sguardo, però. Era altrove, persino s’era davanti ai tuoi occhi in quel medesimo istante. Era impossibile dire cosa pensasse; forse Tetsuya, che c’era già passato, avrebbe capito che stava scivolando di nuovo nel baratro della depressione. Aveva problemi con Megumi, pareva. Parecchi giornali scandalistici vomitavano fango su di loro e parlavano di un naufragio sentimentale da milioni di yen. A me non disse niente, però, e questo mi bastava a credere fosse ancora tutto falso e cattivo. Ingiustamente cattivo, per una persona infelice e indifesa come lui.   
haido beveva molto, troppo per la sua costituzione. Mangiava poco, non dormiva. Prendeva sonniferi e, probabilmente, aveva ricominciato con gli antidepressivi. Il suo viso era gonfio anche se era magro come un chiodo. Il suo umore era un’altalena di euforie malate e tetraggini inquietanti. Senza rendersene conto parlava spesso di morte. Credo che Megumi fosse spaventata e non sapesse come affrontare il discorso, né come aiutarlo; Hideto, del resto, non era quasi mai in casa. Se c’era, disegnava o dormiva. A volte poteva farlo per un giorno intero, scivolando in stati di apatia totale, ch’era però difficile comprendere quanto fossero legati al suo umore e quanto all’inevitabile stanchezza di ritmi infernali. Mandava avanti la casa di produzione, si sforzava di perfezionare il proprio inglese, faceva su e giù con Londra. Forse il Giappone era il luogo in cui si sentiva meno a casa, o forse, come aveva già fatto, fuggiva e basta.   
_Da tutto.  
_ È in questo periodo che Sakura tornò nella sua vita, salvandolo da qualche gesto sconsiderato. Yasunori aveva toccato il fondo e credo sapesse riconoscere a pelle le avvisaglie. Con cautela e intelligenza, ma anche con la forza di una vecchia amicizia, fece stavolta le veci di tetsu e lo tenne a galla. Senza fanatismi e senza sbilanciarsi troppo: piccole offerte, la certezza di una presenza calda e nessun giudizio. Gli permise di fare quel che già si era detto, cantare insieme anche senza il gruppo. Ritrovarci su un palco e divertirci come non capitava da un secolo.   
Una sera, in albergo, durante il _Bubble Festival_ , però, Sakura mi cercò e me lo chiese senza mezzi termini: ‘ _Che sta succedendo?_ ’  
Era evidente fosse arrivato da solo alle conclusioni e non riuscisse a capacitarsene; conveniva con la circostanza che tetsu potesse odiarlo, ma che c’entrava haido?   
La verità era che non ci fossero fronti, né buoni, né cattivi, era qualcosa che trascendeva tutto perché era solo loro. Apparteneva al miracolo e al mistero della loro amicizia. Al più potevamo guardare o salvare il salvabile.   
Megumi rimase incinta. haido alternava momenti di entusiasmo a silenzi che lasciavano intendere se la stesse facendo addosso, perché doveva ancora imparare per sé il gioco della vita e non si sentiva pronto a insegnarla a nessuno. Non era più il ragazzo di ventiquattro anni che si immaginava una bella famigliola felice, la realtà l’aveva tempestato di colpi e gli aveva inoculato il sospetto e la paura. In tutti quei mesi, tetsu non gli fece neppure una telefonata: suppongo che haido avesse persino smesso di aspettarla.   
I Laruku erano morti, poco da fare. Tutto lo spirito con cui si erano tenuti a galla sino ad allora era scomparso, inghiottito da non so cosa, forse proprio l’ineluttabilità della vita. Con l’amicizia di haido e tetsu si era anche spezzato l’invisibile filo rosso che ci aveva sempre tenuti uniti: ora potevamo far leva unicamente sulla nostra volontà. Darci la mano come in un carosello da bambini, e solo se lo desideravamo.   
In apparenza haido era come l’avevo sempre visto e conosciuto: silenzioso, rispettoso, timido, affettuoso e molto fisico nel mostrare affetto ai volti noti. Dentro, però, qualcosa si era come interrotto. L’impressione era quella di vederlo recitare sempre, non più solo sul palco, ma anche nella vita. Come se Hideto – i suoi sentimenti, i suoi scazzi – non contassero più nulla. La gente si aspettava sorridesse, dunque lo faceva.   
Fu la Sony a volerci di nuovo insieme per l’estate. Anzi, a organizzare i tempi per otto concerti e persino le tappe obbligate delle nuove pubblicazioni, due o tre singoli e un nuovo album per il nuovo anno. Semplice no?   
_Tanto ormai vendereste pure merda_.   
La sostanza era quella.   
L’assurdo di quell’incontro fu la tranquillità con cui tetsu ci accolse insieme al resto dei dirigenti della Ki/oon: un bel sorriso, abiti informali, l’espressione serena e rilassata di chi guarda ai vecchi amici con indulgente distacco.   
‘ _Certo che ti fa proprio bene stare lontano da noi, eh?_ ’ gli disse Ken ridendo, ma so per certo che Kitamura tentasse solo di fargli capire quale fosse la situazione dall’altro capo della barricata.   
Durante la lavorazione di _Smile_ , poco alla volta, haido e Tetsuya si riavvicinarono. Giorno per giorno, lavorando insieme, il feeling sommerso tornò in superficie. Era qualcosa di piacevole e consolante, perché anche se nessuno doveva o chiedeva perdono, sembrava che la ferita si fosse richiusa. Eppure era difficile dire dove finisse l’amico e cominciasse il leader, visto che non era un mistero per nessuno bisognasse tamponare in qualche modo il crollo di Hideto.  
L’ho detto, siamo umani. Non carta e non macchine.   
A trentaquattro anni, il corpo di haido era quello di un uomo con il doppio della sua età. Era sempre stato delicato, ma negli ultimi due anni l’iperlavoro e l’abuso di alcool – forse anche di altro, ma di certo non era nulla di pubblico – l’avevano massacrato. A gennaio aveva avuto una bronchite da cui non si era più del tutto ripreso. Di fatto la voce gli si era abbassata e certi falsetti che un tempo gli venivano naturali erano diventati un ricordo. Anche i testi erano qualitativamente inferiori a quelli che sapeva scrivere, ma era quasi per primo sapesse ormai come i Laruku non fossero che una macchina per produrre soldi. Non emozioni.   
Persino le sue ne erano state divorate.   
_Smile_ non è un album di grande spessore. È accattivante e le vendite furono strepitose, ma non vibrava in profondità come sapevo fosse possibile. Somigliava davvero a uno _zombie_ , qualcosa di morto che finge di essere vivo.   
Un po’ come il gruppo.   
Del resto era pur vero, ciascuno per contro proprio, pensassimo ancora alle carriere soliste; se non altro suonavi con la soddisfazione di sentirti qualcosa di più di un ipocrita che vende perché ha una confezione gradevole.   
haido aveva un modo molto carino per descrivere quell’esperienza: diceva che gli era servita a capire tutta l’importanza del nostro lavoro. Come HYDE doveva registrare in due tempi – prima la chitarra e poi la voce. Doveva occuparsi dei testi e anche della promozione.   
‘ _Proprio io, che come leader ho sempre fatto pena. Pensa un po’._ ’  
Nicchiava così, mentre la sua minuscola copia gli tirava le guance o i capelli di nuovo lunghi. Faceva una strana impressione vederlo padre, perché aveva ancora tutte le incertezze di un figlio. Abbandonato, per giunta. Eppure adesso mi chiedo se anch’io non stessi sbagliando, incasellandolo nello schema delle mie aspettative e delle mie convinzioni, facendo coincidere Hideto con haido, senza capire che Takarai era uno che, da un giorno all’altro, si era accorto di non poter sbagliare e di non avere neppure un amico vero. Per questo guardava a suo figlio con un misto di rimpianto e di simpatia, sforzandosi di ricordare com’era il mondo nei suoi occhi, prima che la vita glieli aprisse con gli aghi di quello che acclamano come _buonsenso_.  
E invece è una fregatura chiamata _disillusione_.  
È per questo, forse, che voleva morire a trent’anni: preferiva tenersi stretti tutti i suoi sogni.


	4. L'ultima lacrima

L’ultimo anno è stato pieno di rabbia. Rabbia vera. Potente. Dolorosa.   
Ken e io ci guardavamo scuotendo la testa e chiedendoci cosa diavolo potesse capitare _ancora_. Che senso avesse, soprattutto, sforzarsi di arrivare a quindici anni, se della magia di un incontro lontanissimo non restavano che mutismi finanche imbarazzanti.   
È strano che sia proprio io a rammaricarmene, io che in questa storia sono arrivato quando forse si era già conclusa. Eppure, probabilmente, è anche la distanza a darti la lucidità per parlare, perché più sei coinvolto, meno comprendi la situazione. Forse capire non serve a niente, oppure ti aiuta a dire la cosa giusta, quando la nave sta colando a picco. Probabilmente entra in gioco quel che ho già ricordato: il fatto, cioè, sia amico di tetsu come di haido, dunque li conosca abbastanza per sapere che il loro destino è racchiuso in un filo doloroso, invisibile ed eterno. Vorrebbero spezzarlo, ma non potranno mai, resteranno l’uno sempre presente all’altro, in un gioco di rimandi distruttivi.  
L’odio è l’espressione estrema dell’amore, credo. Un desiderio frustrato che esplode e travolge la tua razionalità. In un’altra vita – ne sono sicuro – haido era la geisha di un samurai chiamato Ogawa. E non è per ridere o per promuovere fanservice alternativi: è una chimica che percepisce solo chi li conosce e sa leggere attraverso i gesti più superficiali. Ma c’era odio, poi, tra loro? No. Non credo. Le interviste per l’Asashi, in un modo o nell’altro, erano sincere, come erano sincere le lacrime del Budokan, anche se le ragioni erano tutte diverse.   
Penso che quelle di Ken, in un certo senso, fossero le migliori: perché erano quelle di uno che dice giustamente: ‘ _Come cazzo siamo arrivati a questo punto, se siamo sopravvissuti a tutto?_ ’ Non lo so. Vorrei trovare una risposta, ma non la possiedo.   
Anche per me _Niji_ al Budokan resta quella del ventitre dicembre del novantasette, il mio primo concerto con i Laruku (io, che non figuravo neppure tra i componenti), tre ragazzi dati per finiti che registrano il _sold out_ in quattro minuti. Ecco: l’Iride era quello. Il concerto dell’haido più ferito e più appassionato, più fragile e più arrabbiato. Il concerto del ‘ _Senza le vostre voci, non avremmo mai ritrovato la nostra_.’ E poi giù a piangere in camerino, senza il minimo ritegno, perché ovunque ci sono ancora cosplayer di Sakura, ma quello vero non tornerà più. Momenti tristissimi e momenti gloriosi, perché tanto intensi da ricordarti cosa è davvero la vita.   
Eppure…   
Il duemilaquattro somiglia nel mio ricordo a una specie di prolungata apnea; si avvertiva una sorta di tacita insofferenza, ma non era nulla che si palesasse con particolare evidenza.   
Dopo il tour solista di fine inverno, la voce di haido ebbe il crollo definitivo, era rauca in modo persino imbarazzante. tetsu, di quando in quando, gli allungava stoccate sarcastiche, criminalizzando le immancabili sigarette. Lo faceva con un sorriso strano, però: come se volesse ripararsi da brutte risposte e dunque giocare con allusioni dall’ambiguità studiata.   
haido – trentacinque anni, marito e padre – prova senz’altro irritazione nel vedersi ripreso come se avesse vent’anni di meno, ma nicchia. Tace, è un altro sorriso tirato, un’altra sigaretta. A volte un affondo più gelido e consistente.   
‘ _Non si lamenta nessuno, se ci sono io al microfono_.’   
Sa qual è il nervo scoperto di Tetsuya. Sa che è un vocalist discreto, ma non avrà mai il suo carisma; è meglio che Ogawa se lo ricordi.   
Pensandoci bene anche i loro look cambiano. Quello di haido è rock e aggressivo. Quello di Tetsuya sempre colorato, ma più glamour e raffinato, è lo stile di un uomo che trasuda sicurezza. La loro opposizione cresce prima ancora di trasformarsi in un dato scenico rilevante. È una tregua armata, che rispetta la logica della menzogna di comodo; come le luci si accendono, tutti sono amici di tutti, perché è così che vuole la Sony, anche se non ci crede più davvero nessuno.  
Nelle pause, haido parlotta al cellulare con suo figlio, scrive, disegna caricature, fuma in silenzio. È raro vederlo dalle parti di Tetsuya. È difficile persino dire se sia paura o insofferenza. tetsu è cordiale e rilassatissimo in apparenza. In sostanza sembra accogliere a propria volta una strategia di elusione. Se parlano, adottano frasi e sorrisi di circostanza, ma haido – che abbraccia tutti – non tocca tetsu. E tetsu sembra d’accordo. In albergo, suite separate per tutti.   
haido, poi, bussa da me o da Ken per fare due chiacchiere. Ogawa non ha bisogno di nessuno.   
E non viene mai nominato.   
Kitamura regola i toni della keyboard di Hajime, mentre preparo le basi, e tra una sigaretta e l’altra mi fa capire che siamo vicini all’esplosione: la tensione è troppa perché non degeneri. Non ha idea di quel che accadrà, però, perché tetsu non ha perso le staffe in pubblico neppure per l’arresto di Sakura. haido sarebbe il primo a sperimentare l’ira di Ogawa.   
A ben vedere, però, forse haido non aspetta altro.   
Era molto difficile spiegare cosa stesse accadendo, perché le provocazioni più pericolose non sono mai plateali. Potrei dire fossero piuttosto certi discorsi, montati ad arte per irrigidire o creare imbarazzi. Ad esempio haido parlava molto di Anis, dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, dell’esperienza inglese e di quella americana, quasi a suggerire che, in fin dei conti, il vero musicista era chi rischiava e si spingeva oltre il Giappone, non chi si accontentava di scrivere il motivetto pop della stagione.   
Non si direbbe, ma anche haido può diventare caustico e cattivo. È troppo onesto, tuttavia, perché non si vulneri da solo con una simile platealità.   
Ogawa evitava commenti, accordava il suo basso e limava la falce della vendetta. Probabilmente è in tale ottica che, complice la mediazione di Ken, chiese di essere supportato da Sakura per l’ennesimo lavoro solista. Per quel che mi riguarda, rimasi abbastanza sorpreso, perché Ogawa non aveva mai nominato Yasunori in nostra presenza, quasi davvero non fosse mai esistito, ma è nulla in confronto all’espressione che si dipinse sul viso di haido quando lo seppe.   
In qualunque altro contesto suppongo che ne sarebbe stato felice – Hideto sognava ancora i tempi di _Blurry Eyes_ , a volte – ma visto lo stato del rapporto, temo che abbia creduto quello di Tetsuya fosse un tentativo di sabotaggio. Ogawa poteva parlare a Sakura dell’haido peggiore, in fondo; di quello che per cinque anni l’aveva rinnegato ed era poi andato avanti per la propria strada.   
Ma tetsu era molto più sottile, la sua vendetta era pacificarsi piuttosto con Yacchan, non demonizzare Takarai. Chiudere i conti con il passato e basta. Era anche il modo migliore per lasciare Hideto fuori dalla porta.   
haido lo capì? Temo di sì: a partire da quel momento, nei fatti, l’ostilità non giocò più con gli sguardi.   
Arrivarono le parole.   
Anche pesanti.   
Non era mai capitato – non da quando erano diventati i Laruku – che tetsu cestinasse intere pagine di liriche di haido, invece lo fece. All’improvviso non c’era più accordo su niente. All’improvviso sembrava impossibile che li avessimo trovati una volta a piangere sul divano mentre si commuovevano per uno stupido cane tedesco.   
Un giorno di tarda primavera – si parlava addirittura di sospendere il lancio di _Awake_ – alle quattro del mattino, haido prese i pochi effetti personali e lasciò lo studio sbattendo la porta.   
‘ _Trovati un altro vocalist, Ogawa. Che abbia una voce migliore e ti obbedisca come un cagnolino. Anzi, specchiati, così vai sul sicuro_.’   
Niente male per un album che doveva parlare di pace, no?   
tetsu non è il tipo da mollare l’osso. Gli andò dietro. Continuarono a litigare in una Tokyo deserta e squallida come sono tutte le metropoli all’alba. Ken e io li seguimmo, per tamponare quella che aveva tutta l’aria di un’emergenza – prima che arrivassero alle mani senz’altro, perché a quel punto non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare.  
Vedemmo haido spingere tetsu e poi allontanarsi dal marciapiede senza guardare la strada. Ogawa allungò il braccio e lo riafferrò un attimo prima un grosso camion lo investisse in pieno. Mi tremavano le ginocchia. Non riuscivo a dire niente. Tetsuya era pallido come un morto.   
‘ _Hai perso una buona occasione, Ogawa. Mi dispiace_ ,’ gli disse invece Hideto.   
tetsu gli diede uno schiaffo tremendo, prima di sibilargli un ‘ _Vattene_ ’ più feroce ancora. E poi rientrare solo nello studio. Solo e sconfitto come doveva sentirsi in quel momento, anche se, a ben vedere, la realtà era molto più complicata.   
Quello era il punto più basso della parabola; non potevamo colare più a picco di quanto non fosse capitato.   
Il giorno dopo, nondimeno, haido gli chiese scusa. Tetsuya accolse il pentimento senza infierire e senza fare storie. Riprendemmo a lavorare come se nulla fosse accaduto, perché avevamo tutti una gran voglia di dimenticare.   
Il duemilacinque fu un anno strano, e un anno disgraziato. Quelle del Budokan, almeno, furono pure e semplici lacrime di sollievo.   
Giravamo il PV di _Link_ e Ken si ruppe un piede.   
_D’accordo_. _Tanto la chitarra si suona con le mani_.   
Poi mi ammalai io. Un’influenza come non ne avevo mai avute in tutta la mia vita. Slittò qualche data, ma non era la fine del mondo.   
Mancava poco meno di un mese al tour, e toccò a haido.   
‘ _È luglio! Spiegami come puoi ammalarti anche a luglio!_ ’ fu tutto quel che gli disse Ogawa. Se conosco haido, poco ma sicuro, ci ha pianto dal dispiacere per una settimana abbondante.   
La verità è che eravamo a pezzi, tutti quanti. Avevamo lavorato troppo e male, soprattutto. Senza la minima complicità, il gioco diventava un calvario che spezzava davvero le ossa. Anche tetsu se ne accorse, perché non venne risparmiato da una jattura che pagò con una significativa gastroenterite. Mi era già capitato di affrontare tour carichi di tensione e qualche malumore; mai, tuttavia, di vedere quel che capitò per l’ _Awake_.   
haido, che sul palco aveva sempre cercato Tetsuya almeno una volta, non si avvicinò mai al suo angolo, ma seguitò a recitare unicamente se stesso.   
Era HYDE, non hyde: al di là delle ragioni grafiche, era un intero universo capovolto.   
Infine l’ultimo giorno.   
Al Budokan, proprio là dove si sono _reincarnati.  
_ haido passeggia per il palco deserto. Una sigaretta accesa, l’aria assente. Pensa a quanto gli tremavano le ginocchia quel ventitre dicembre, ma ricorda di sicuro anche il braccio di tetsu, protettivo contro le sue spalle. La sua voce tranquilla, mentre gli assicura che è bravo, carino carino – anche se sembra un deportato. Ma non glielo dice – e che andrà tutto alla perfezione.   
Non si fida più di lui?   
haido ricorda e quasi non riesce a respirare, perché sembra impossibile che sia accaduto proprio _quello_ , proprio a loro due: di odiarsi, non parlarsi e trovarsi poi rinchiusi tra mura di impenetrabile silenzio.   
Dall’altro lato del palco, un ragazzo che conosce bene misura i propri passi e forse sta pensando la stessa cosa. Guarda il Budokan, lo vede come quella sera di dicembre e di emozioni amare, e non lo riconosce.   
_Non si riconosce_ , soprattutto.   
All’improvviso non gli importa più di avere torto o ragione, perché sa pure che quella non è una guerra. È qualcosa di peggio. È il tradimento sottile e cattivo di tutti i sogni che ha costruito.   
tetsu raggiunge haido al centro del palco. Sono vicini come mille altre volte. Come in mille altre prove. Non gli dice di spegnere la sigaretta. Non fa neppure il leader, a ben vedere. Nel punto zero della loro storia, tornano piuttosto indietro all’autunno del millenovecentonovanta, quando il sogno cominciò davvero.  
‘ _Almeno per questa sera facciamo una tregua_ ,’ gli dice.   
haido pensa che gli abbia letto nel pensiero e annuisce. Gli perdona anche il polpo alla coreana, già che c’è; in fin dei conti non faceva neppure particolarmente schifo. E poi chissà, forse è stato tetsu a coprirlo, mentre dormiva in aereo, il che vuol dire che la realtà è daltonica come i suoi occhi.   
Piena di grigio e di amarezza.   
_Tregua_.   
Non durerà per sempre, però.   
haido apre le braccia e canta _Niji_ come otto anni fa, davanti allo stesso pubblico che grida e non capisce tutto quel che implica una bella canzone. Sa che piangerà come al solito, perché ogni nota è un rimpianto.   
Sa che piangerà pure tetsu, e forse questa emozione è l’unico filo che li lega ancora.


End file.
